Fruits Basket The New Story
by Ashlay Apathy
Summary: Christmas Ball is almost here.Yuki finds out after he thought she was already going with someone or not going to the Christmas ball,he asks another girl out but then later finds tohru without a date.Her friends told her to try Haru.What will happen now?
1. Chapter 1

**Fruits Basket**

**The new Beginning for Haru and Tohru**

**By:Blair Yama Nightmare**

**Ch.1:Miserable Tohru.**

It was a long quiet morning for Tohru-Honda.It was 5 days until the Christmas Ball,and 10 days until Christmas Day.She didn't have a date for the Christmas Ball so she was quite miserable.-2 Hours Later-Yuki walked in the door and seen Tohru just lying their.So he went over to the couch and sat down next to her."Tohru,are you okay?"Yuki said with a sigh."Yes I'm Fine."

Tohru said.She sat up quickly with a huge smile.She didn't want to worry Yuki,because she was in love with him,and she didn't want to cause pain to his heart to see poor Tohru thats always happy miserable for the first time he would see.But no matter what Yuki was worried.He loved her so dear.He applied his hand over her sweet little tummy,he rubbed it softly not noticing what his hand was doing.It's like his hand worked on its own right at this moment."Tohru,Who is taking you to the Christmas ball?"Yuki said faintly."Nobody."Tohru cryed out."oh."Yuki said with a frown."I'm Taking Asuka Naga,that one new girl.So I'm sorry Tohru."Yuki said smiling.Yuki layed between her legs,but Tohru pushed him off and ran upstairs and accidentally entering Kyo-kuns room.Kyo Ajulted."Whats wrong Tohru-San?"Kyo said frowning.But she didn't answer she ran out of his room quickly and went into the her room.Tohru got on her computer still crying.She logged onto her name.She typed in over aim:

Yamefanno.15:11 PM: Ello,Hana,and Uo

ElectricwaveHana5:11 PM: Hey,Whats wrong

Bad$$Chik19895:12 PM: Yeah Whats Wrong?Was It That Damn Orange Top Kyo?!?!?!?!?!?!?

Yamefanno.15:13 PM:No.It was Yuki.-sigh-

ElectricWaveHana5:13 PM: What?!?!

Bad$$Chik19895:13 PM:B-but Yuki never hurts you.I don't Think he ever hurts anyone.

ElectricWaveHana5:13 PM: I don't understand I've known Yuki as a good harmless person.

Yamefanno.15:13 PM: No.He didn't hurt me physically.He just...I thought he would ask me to the dance and all but he asked that fucking Asuka Naga girl,You know that stupid re-re.AKA New Girl.

Bad$$Chik1989 5:13 PM: I heard her brother is apart of that band you like Tohru.

Yamefanno.15:13 PM: Yama?

Bad$$Chik1989 5:14 PM: yea!

Yamefanno.15:14 PM:Yea,there almost identical but she is a year older then him.She failed and her brother went middle school in 7th grade.Me and him dated for 1 year.but then he quit middle skewl.So we didnt talk so we broke up.

ElectricWaveHana5:14 PM: Yea.I think you should ask Haru to the Christmas Ball.

Yamefanno.1 5:14 PM: Yea.Good idea.Thanks Hana.

ElectricWaveHana5:15 PM: ur very welcome hun.

Yamefanno.1 5:15 PM:Bye 3333xxooTohruxxoo

Bad$$Chik1989 5:16 PM: Bye.Have fun.

Yamefanno.1 5:15 PM:I will.Bye Hana. 3333xxooTohruxxoo

ElectricWaveHana5:15 PM: Bye.

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Fruits Basket

The new beginning for toharu and Haru

Chapter 2.The Answer

Tohru runs down stairs and slides her coat and boots on.Yuki watched her leave then he was putting his boots and snow coat on as well he runs after her, but didnt want her to know that he was following to see what she was doing.When she hit town it was like a singing chorus: O Little Town of Bethlehem, How still we see thee lie!Above thy deep and dreamless sleep The silent stars go by; Yet in thy dark streets shineth The everlasting Light; The hopes and fears of all the years Are met in thee to-night. For Christ is born of Mary, And gathered all above, While mortals sleep, the angels keep Their watch of wondering love. O morning stars, together Proclaim the holy birth! And praises sing to God the King, And peace to men on earth. How silently, how silently, The wondrous gift is given! So God imparts to human hearts The blessings of his heaven. No ear may hear his coming, But in this world of sin, Where meek souls will receive him, still The dear Christ enters in. Where children pure and happy Pray to the blessed Child, Where misery cries out to thee, Son of the mother mild; Where charity stands watching And faith holds wide the door, The dark night wakes, the glory breaks, And Christmas comes once more. O holy Child of Bethlehem! Descend to us, we pray; Cast out our sin and enter in, Be born in us to-day. We hear the Christmas angels The great glad tidings tell; O come to us, abide with us, Our Lord Emmanuel!

Tohru started to sing with the beautful chorus.Tohru liked to hear the nature calling.It was a nice snowy day and she wasnt going to be sad anymore.By the time she got to the BIG Sohma gate that is colored with brite colors with the zodiac animals decorating the colors.Haru stood right in fornt of it.Tohru slipped and fell over because the ground was covered with frozen snow(ice).Haru giggled then went over and helped her to her feet.He looked in her glimmering eyes and smiled he couldnt help to see that she was blushing but trying to hide it with her pail face."Haru i came here to ask you something.I want to know if you would go to the Christmas ball with me?"she said."Yes i would love to as long as you will a company me to the Sohma New Years Party.Tohru I have to tell you I have never dreamed of you asking me that I have always loved you since they day i set eyes on you."Haru said seriously.He kissed her pail face and Yuki seen what they were doing and was disappointed and jealous he stared at the couple kissing.Haru put his arms around her not caring that he would change into the cow...but he didn't he stayed in his natural form.Tohru stopped and began to wonder."Why didn't you transform?"she asked."Because i love you."Haru then kissed her pail cheek and hugged her tightly once more.The gate all of a sudden opened...

To Be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

: Featuring Kazuya Shibuya From Ghost Hunt

The new beginning for tohru and Haru

Chapter 3.The Caught

Haru and Tohru turned to the gate wide eyed.Master Akito and Hatori walked out.All 4 of them froze.Haru grabbed Tohrus hand and brought her closer to his side."Haru..Tohru.. What are you two doing out here...alone?"Akito said.They didnt answer him though.Yuki jumped out of the bushes."Master Akito i was trying to stop them.."Yuki yelled with jealousy and anger."Yuki get out of her i don't want you in this"Akito replied."Hatori go get Kazuya Shibuya for me..."Akito mumbled in Hatori's ear.Hatoria went to get Kazuya But he was already their."Master Akito...you wanted me."Kazuya(AKA Naru From Ghost Hunt :)said."Take Haru inside for a minute..."Akito said softly.Hatori looked at Kazuya.He turned and gave the signal to take him instead."Uhmm...Mast-Master Aki-Akito I'll Take Him instead."Hatori yelped.Akito nodded.Hatori and Haru left.Tohru was scared she was left there with Akito and someone she had never met before.She was scared and angry but she never let her anger out she just wrote it down in her diary then burt that and always had to get a new one because of an incident, it involved a fantasy..she never really said anything.But then Yuki,and Kyo-kun found it and thought it wasnt Tohru's so they gave it to a book company and it got published so her fantasies where let out as an open diary.So from then on she burnt her diarys ust in case that would happen again or maybe a discriminating one about how Kyo-kun being stubborn,Or the fact that she had minor crushes on certain people..but anyways back to the story t(.t)..

Before you know it Kazuya was on top of Tohru getting every glimpse down her shirt a couple times cupping her breast or nipping her shoulder.He finally just started kissing her even if she wasn't doing anything but screaming or crying and kicking her feet around."That's right Kazuya keep-going its satisfying."Akito said laughing.But then Kazuya stopped he didn't like hurting her he just found that she was screaming no not moaning at his groin touching her and rubbing her up and down.He stopped and got up he helped Tohru up she was scared her clothes half ripped up from him rubbing his groin into her so hard.But she had no bruises it just hurt."Akito.I could not hurt this poor helpless girl.I know she is pretty cute but come on you must have put me on a spell or something just because i wouldn't do this."Kazuya said angrily.Akito pushed him out of the way which made him fall backwards.Akito grabbed Tohru by the hair and through her to the ground he ripped her shirt off and took her braw off even if it was cold.He started running his finger over her breasts he bit her neck.She didn't bleed but she screamed as loud as she could.Haru heard her painful cry and pushed Hatori to the ground and ran after her when he got outside to the gate he pushed Akito off of Tohru and he kissed her lips then he grabbed her stuff and picked her up he ran.He ran as fast as he could.He left.Not seen.Akito just sat their laughing his evil sort of laugh Kazuya was shocked..Akito just raped poor Tohru.Tohru was crying.Haru stopped 10 miles away from the house and put her clothes on."Tohru.Are you ok?"He asked.She shook her head yes.He kissed her and she enjoyed it she just got raped but she still loved the fact about Haru and her being together.They were still in the woods but she seen a little shack it looked deserted from their.So she pointed to it and blushed he picked her up.They went to it.They went in.It was stunning.It looked like a mansion it was big it looked really little on the outside inside it was maybe 3 or 4 stories high.No one was their noe anyone.Haru took Tohru by the hand and layed her down.She kissed him she loved him, alot.It showed.He started licking her breast and she moaned softly to every little lick.They are both virgins they have never been in love with anyone else like this before.

To Be Continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Fruits Basket

The new beginning for tohru and Haru

Chapter 4. Love That Will Last Like A Dream.

Haru kissed Tohrus forehead and held her hand over his heart."That will always be you in my heart."Haru said to Tohru.He pushed her hair back.He kissed her neck going down lower to her shoulder.She took his shirt off.And layed back.He stopped to a disturbing noise.It was...Akito Screaming Haru and Tohru.They didn't make a move.The got up slowly but no fully up just in case.They went over to what hopefully was a closet door It was way bigger then a normal closet but it was full.It was full of memories.It had pictures of Tohru when she was little all over.Tohru's eyes widened, she seen a painting she made when she went to the school when she was about 4 she was a shy but artistic little playful girl everyone made fun of her.She turned around and started crying.Haru put his arms around her.He kissed her head.He locked the door behind them then he seen a rug and it was a little weird looking only he would notice though.He opened it and picked Tohru up and went down.But he smelt another person.One more.A lady, with hair like Tohru's...long..and beautiful about same height as her too.Haru put his finger over Tohrus lips and was kissing her neck.He put Tohru down quietly and held her hand tightly he was following the scent of the other person.He went to a room the door was open no one in their.He just thought forget it not here lets get back to what we were doing.He searched arund with Tohru still behind him hands holding still she was bit confused he finally found a bed.He laid Tohru backwards and kissed her neck constantly he finally went up to her lips and kissed them more then alot he pushed his tongue passed her lips over her tongue and played with it.He pushed his hips over hers making her moan at the feeling of his arousal over her.He took his shirt off.Tohru watched him.She rubbed her hand over his bod.Haru put his hand in her jacket and started messaging her breast.She kept the moaning in her head.Haru did the same.He stopped kissing her when he heard the door open.He put his finger over her mouth he fixed her clothes and fixed his too.

He got up and looked to see who it was but Tohru pushed him out of the way to see for her self.Her eyes dilated big and black.It was her---

To Be Continued...


	5. Chapter 5

Fruits Basket

The new beginning for tohru and Haru

Chapter 5. The Starting Of The Best Day

Tohru opened her mouth wide she screamed.It was her mom."Momma i thought you were dead..."Tohru said excited.She jumped in her arms and kissed her moms cheek.Haru stared at them.He was glad she was happy."Mom I would like you to meet Haru..He's my-"Tohru's mom interupted."He's your man..from what I heard you guys are more likely to be boyfriend girlfriend."She smiled."Well Haru come here lemme give ya hug."She said gleaming.Haru went over to her and hugged her.He turned into a cow.She flipped out.Where did he go and where did that cow come from."Mom that is Haru.He has a zodiac curse so does his family."Tohru said scarce."But honey..He touched you."She said confused."Yes I did but he loves me."Tohru said with a smile."You might anna close your eyes now without any questions."Her mom closed her eyes and Haru turned back into his original form.POOF.Tohru blushed and handed Haru back his clothes and he kissed her lovingly."okay mom you can look now..""You sure i heard some kissing?"Her mom laughed and opened her eye's.Haru was just backing away from Tohru when they heard banging on the door to the very room they were in.Tohru and her mom whimpered."Haru Akito he's coming."Tohru whispered.Haru grabbed Tohru and Tohru grabbed her mother."Tohru I'm sorry but i have to stay here I can't make any contact with the outside world-I'm sorry.""Tears streamed down both Tohru and her mom's cheeks."Ok""You can visit me as much as you want you can even bring Haru and you guys can stay the night."Tohru's mom hugged her tightly and kissed her cheek."I Love you sweetie, always and forever."Haru grabbed Tohru's arm and pulled her away, he picked her up and started to run until he got into another room which he found stairs and put tohru down and looked at her and kissed her,caressing her face at the same time."Tohru.Baby I'm so sorry."She knodded and whipped the tears off her face.He grabbed her hand and they ran up the stairs quickly.Once they got to the last level they opened the door quietly and found a black room with satin white sheets.They walked in and Haru closed the door behind them and locked it shut and made sure no one could get in.The room was really dark.No window or anything.Both of them sat on the bed and looked at each other.Tohru moved closer to Haru and kissed him.Next thing you know they were naked and under the sheets."Tohru are you ready?This is the real thing now.It will hurt for a minute or 3.""Baby yes i want this i want you i want you soo much.""OK"Haru moved in between Tohru's legs and inch by inch slid his dick into her.Tohru gritted her teeth and tried to be quiet and 2 minutes later she started moaning."Ohh H-Haru I-i L-love you S-so much.FASTER HARU!""Oh god Tohru I Love You too.AHH."Haru started going faster and harder."HARUUU.Cumm inside mee.Pleaseee."Haru looked down at her stomach and went a little faster five minutes later he let his cumm settle inside her and eased out of her and they were both outta beath they looked at each other smiled and kissed.Haru layed on top of her and kissed her.

To Be Continued...


End file.
